Panties
by Venna Conqueso-Macarte
Summary: There's only one way for May to know which Ash is hers.  Also, as a warning, there's lemon.  2nd version, now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Panties**

**A/N:** This is my 1st lemon, so be a little easy. All reviews accepted.

**May's PoV**

It's night and I'm waiting for Ash. He said he'll be by 8:30 pm! Just thinking about tonight, and it just makes me hornier! _Knock Knock!_ Outside my window, there's Ash! "Where were you! You kept me waiting!" I playfully said as I led he in. "Sorry babe but it's hard to get past Norman." Ash said. We start french kissing. And Ash's hand lift my shirt up. We part for air and I'm topless, as I don't wear bras at night. Ash's erection starts getting bigger and bigger and he goes toward my breasts. "Unun. Not until I give you a present." I say sexy. I strip him, leaving him completely nude. I start sucking on his dick. He starts moaning. He then cums in my mouth. Oh Mew, his cum tastes so good! "Now I strip you," and does so. He goes down on me and licks my pussy. "Oh god!" I start moaning. I'm just about to cum and he stops. "I'm not leading you cum just yet. Now his dick is fully erected again and the real fun starts here. "No condom?" Ash asked. "No, and all the way tonight." I replied. He obeyed and entered me. He starts off slow, just to torture me, and starts going faster. I moan, loving the way he does this act with me. I don't care if I get pregnant with his child! I fucking LOVE HIM! I feel myself getting closer to my climax. "May, cumming." He says while thrusting into me very fast. "Me too." I reply. Seconds later, I cum. My climax caused his, and I felt like I was flying when I got filled up with his seed. We then passed out.

_**The next morning...**_

I wake up, but there's no Ash, but a note.

_May-_

_I love you, but I have to go before Norman wakes up. That's why I have to leave early. But just know I love you. _

_-Ash_

_P.S. Your panties smell great!_

My Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I ****DO ****NOT ****OWN ****POKEMON ****IN ****ANY****WAY****, ****SHAPE****, ****OR ****FORM****.**

So anyway guys, I came back and writing, and I reread all the reviews, so I decided, why not make a remake? So here it is; Panties, The Remake!

May's PoV

12:37 P.M.

Ugh, my head hurts! What happened last night? And why the Hell am I... wait a minute...

Holy Shit I'm naked! Why is the window open? I look at my calendar, yesterday circled in red.

I look on the ground and find my dress on the ground. Where's my panties? Why do I have a HICKEY? Anyway, I get up from bed, and notice dry cum all over me. Man, what happened last night? I remember something vaguely, That's right! Ash took me to dinner last night! And it was our... our... OUR ANNIVERSARY OF 5 YEARS! Before I can collect my thoughts and remember what happen, I hear my dad's voice.

"May, sweetie, are you okay?" I hear him say.

"Yea, I'm gonna shower."

"Okay Princess."

I can't let him see me like this.. he'll flip out. So I take a warm shower in my private bathroom

( and make sure there is no trace of cum.) I finish, get dressed( covering the hickey) grab a granola bar, and head out. I decide to head to the park and try to remember what happened last night. Well, I think we got to a Italian place, and shared one plate of spaghetti. Ah, I remember how romantic it was, even though Ash got sauce all over his mouth. I think one of the waiters gave us wine instead of sparkling water, though. Yea, that's it. So he walked me home, a little tipsy ( Actually, I think we were very tipsy,) and I think we heavy make out. I unlocked the door, and we headed to my room. (God, we were THAT drunk?) Then, Ash closed and locked my door.

Aw, crap. I'm might be screwed. Literally.

Anyway, I decide to walk around the pond. And as I do so, I remember what else happened last night.

Well, Ash make out with me on the bed. I think his hands went under my dress, massaging my boobs. I also remember unbuttoning his dress shirt, one button at a time. We parted for air, he took off my dress. I threw off his shirt, and felt his abs. They felt strong, and they made me feel safe at that time. Then, Ash kissed my neck, and sucked on one area, making me moan of... pleasure? Well, that explains the hickey. Ha. But no time for laughing. So after that, I think he trailed his kisses down, taking off y panties in the progress. He gets close to my pussy, and kisses around it. He takes off my panties fully, and stuffs them in his pocket. He kisses his way back to my pussy, and kisses it. God, I remember it felt so good. He started sucking, licking, and fingering, making me squirm in pleasure. But his strong arm held me in place. He kept on it, a before long, he pushed all the right buttons. i cried out in pleasure. I'm surprised I didn't wake anyone up. Well, heavy sleepers as family members have their perks. Ha! Second joke of the day! So, back to regaining my memory, I think I felt a thick liquid push out. That felt amazing. I guess it was pretty intense, and I think Ash's face was covered in my cum. "Damn, you cum a lot." He said, licking the juices on his face. Very sweet and moist too, I like it." He had the cocky smile that I loved so much. Then, I think my hands started to move toward his pants. I took them off, and in his black boxers was a budge. I disposed of his boxers, and god, he was huge! I think he was 10 inches long, 3 inches thick. I put his member in my mouth, and sucked it. I made sure to greet every inch with my mouth. I started to deep-throat him to the best I can, with how big he was. As I was doing so, i grabbed his balls. I let his dick go out of my mouth, and sucked his nuts, while stroking his cock. "Oh,... my,...*gasp* god May, you're so good at this!" I felt he was close to his release, so I stopped. "Ash, please, make me feel like a woman, please, TAKE ME!" I yelled at him. He smiled, and kissed me. I felt his tip near my entrance, but he then asked me, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I don't think we were drunk anymore by that time, but we were pretty horny. "Yes, Ash, please!" He then thrusted into me, breaking the barrier, and kissed me. He kissed the tears away, my cheek, and my lips as I got used to him inside me. Then, I gave him a nod, and he continued thrusting. The pleasure I had was amazing, we we close, we were finally one. Then, he told me, "May, I'm so close." "Me, too, Ash." "Let's come together, love." So, thrusted really fast, and we came. My juices were on his member and my pussy tighten around him as he came deep inside my womb. After that, we had more fun. We made love in so many ways yesterday. I think we did doggy style, anal, cowgirl, tittie fuck, and we came so many times. When we were done, Ash realized it was almost 5 in the morning. "May, I have to go. I don't think you're dad will like catching us sleeping in the same bed." he joked. So he got dressed and kissed my forehead as I fell asleep. I heard the window open, and woke up to this. So that's what happened. I sat down and checked my phone. It was nearly 4 P.M. I also looked and found, I got a text from Ash.

**Hey ****babe****, ****you ****okay****? **

_I__'__m __fine_

**Alright****, ****and ****listen****, ****do ****you ****remember ****what ****happened ****last ****night****? ****Like****, ****after ****I ****dropped ****you ****home****? ****Cuz ****I ****had ****a ****very ****weird ****dream ****that ****we ****made ****love****. ****And ****I ****woke ****up ****with ****your ****panties ****in ****my ****pocket****. ****Btw****, ****they ****smell ****great****!**

I laugh a little bit.

_I__'__ll __explain __it __later__. _

**Can ****I ****keep ****them****? ****They ****remind ****me ****of ****you****. ****And ****so ****I ****can have a part of ****you ****no ****matter ****where ****I ****am****? ****Please****?**

I laugh again.

_Alright__._

Ash Ketchum; Champion; My boyfriend of 5 years;possibly a dad; and the only one who can make me laugh no matter what.

…...Yep, that's my Ash.


End file.
